1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to decoys and more particularly pertains to a new inflatable decoy system for combining the ability of attracting fowl with the ease of use and storage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of decoys is known in the prior art. More specifically, decoys heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 1,604,614; U.S. Pat. No. 1,801,961; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 268,862; U.S. Pat. No. 2,622,360; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 394,895; U.S. Pat. No. 3,834,054; U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,457; U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,028; U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,178; U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,071; U.S. Pat. No. 5,775,022; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,208.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new inflatable decoy system. The inventive device includes an inflatable decoy system adapted for use on land or in marshes. The inflatable decoy system includes an inflatable base member. The inflatable base member has a plurality of openings, which are coupled to a plurality of inflatable decoys.
Each of the inflatable decoys includes an opening couplable to an associated one of the plurality of openings of the base member. The associated openings in the base member and the associated openings in the decoys are coupled such that an interior of each the inflatable decoys is in environmental communication with an interior of the base member. Thus, each of the inflatable decoys is inflated when the base member is inflated. An inflation port in the base member facilitates the inflation of the base member and the plurality of decoys.
In these respects, the inflatable decoy system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of combining the ability of attracting fowl with the ease of use and storage.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of decoys now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new inflatable decoy system construction wherein the same can be utilized for combining the ability of attracting fowl with the ease of use and storage.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new inflatable decoy system apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the decoys mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new inflatable decoy system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art decoys, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises an inflatable decoy system adapted for use on land or in marshes. The inflatable decoy system includes an inflatable base member. The inflatable base member has a plurality of openings that are coupled to a plurality of inflatable decoys.
The plurality of inflatable decoys, each includes an opening couplable to an associated one of the plurality of openings of the base member. The associated openings in the base member and the associated openings in the decoys are coupled such that an interior of each the inflatable decoys is in environmental communication with an interior of the base member. Thus, each the inflatable decoys is inflated when the base member is inflated. An inflation port in the base member facilitates the inflation of the base member and the plurality of decoys.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new inflatable decoy system apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the decoys mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new inflatable decoy system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art decoys, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new inflatable decoy system which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new inflatable decoy system which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new inflatable decoy system which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such inflatable decoy system economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new inflatable decoy system which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new inflatable decoy system for combining the ability of attracting fowl with the ease of use and storage.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new inflatable decoy system which includes an inflatable base member. The inflatable base member has a plurality of openings which are coupled to a plurality of inflatable decoys.
The plurality of inflatable decoys, each includes an opening couplable to an associated one of the plurality of openings of the base member. The associated openings in the base member and the associated openings in the decoys are coupled such that an interior of each the inflatable decoys is in environmental communication with an interior of the base member. Thus, each of the inflatable decoys is inflated when the base member is inflated. An inflation port in the base member facilitates the inflation of the base member and the plurality of decoys.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new inflatable decoy system that allows numerous decoys to be deployed in a single step. It is another objective of the present invention to provide a new inflatable decoy system that allows numerous decoys to be inflated at a single time.
Even still another objective of the present invention is to provide a new inflatable decoy system that utilizes a coupling mechanism that allows alternative decoys to be removed and inserted without the loss of air.
Yet still even another object of the present invention is to provide a new inflatable decoy system in which decoys are easily replaced in the event of damage to a decoy or to permit mixing and matching of types of decoys, such as a combination of duck and geese decoys.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a new inflatable decoy system that does not rely on any other means of interaction, such as wind, water, waves, or motors to attract fowl.
A still further objective of the present invention is to provide a new inflatable decoy system that is made of a flexible material, such as vinyl, that allows a hunter to inflate the system into the shapes of various fowl. Additionally, the flexible material allows a hunter to deflate and roll-up the system to provide an easier means of transporting and storing the new inflatable decoy system.